1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a controller; in particular, to a cursor controller and a two-dimensional navigation module thereof
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional controller (e.g., an optical mouse) is used to move on a carrying surface (e.g., a desktop), thereby controlling displacement and movement of a cursor. However, the conventional controller is limited to the above structure or operation, resulting in the conventional controller to be not easy to improve.